Tu me demande si je vais bien
by Saluzozette
Summary: Tu me demande si je vais bien ? Mais regarde moi ! Ne vois tu pas combient j'ai maigrit ? Ne vois tu pas comme, sans toi, je me suis peu à peu désintégré ?


**Le seul OS que je n'écrirais sans doute jamais sur cette série, tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas écrire sur les séries ^^ Mais j'ai tout de même pris du plaisir à écrire celui-ci. J'espère qui va vous plaire.**

* * *

Tu me demande si je vais bien ? Mais regarde-moi ! Ne vois-tu pas combien j'ai maigris ? Ne vois-tu pas comme je me suis désintégré peu à peu, chaque jour qui est passé ? Ne vois-tu pas le vide qui a rempli mon âme ? Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis six heures, que j'avais déjà l'impression d'être mort.

Moi qui suis aveugle si tu n'es pas sous mes yeux ! Moi qui ne peux boire un autre fluide que celui de tes paroles et ne peux dormir à une autre ombre que la tienne ! Je ne peux respirer que l'oxygène qui te fait vivre et je meurs de froid dès que tu n'es plus là. Et tu n'étais pas là. Alors ne me demande pas si je vais bien. « Bien » et « sans toi » ne pourront jamais aller ensemble.

Ils t'ont enlevé pendant une semaine, Claire ! Seulement une semaine qui m'a paru des siècles. Cela fait seulement une semaine que j'ai échoué à te protéger. Peut-être que c'est toi qui me protégeais finalement. C'est toi qui m'empêchais de sombrer, de couler. C'est toi qui m'as sorti du trou dans lequel je tombais, toi qui m'a donné la force de lutter. C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu être clean. Pour toi et ce bébé que tu portes. Ce bébé que tu ne voulais pas. Ce bébé que je voulais peut-être. Ton bébé. Ce bébé qui n'est pas de moi.

Une semaine qu'ils vous avaient. Une semaine que vous pouviez être morts sans que je n'en sache rien. Une semaine que vous pouviez être morts, par ma faute.

Mais tu es revenue. J'aurais voulus être le premier à te prendre dans mes bras, le premier dont tu revois le visage. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Je dormais. Pourtant, quand Locke t'a porté dans la grotte, le seul son de ta respiration à suffit à me tirer du sommeil. Tu respirais, je revenais à la vie.

Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression de remplir mes poumons à fond pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Puis mon cœur s'est recroquevillé de terreur. Tu étais évanouie. J'ai crus que tu étais morte et j'ai voulus mourir aussi.

Je ne voyais plus rien que ton visage, je ne sentais plus rien que ta peau froide sous mes doigts, je n'entendais plus rien que le son de mon sang contre mes tempes, preuve que je vivais et plus toi. Le sol s'effritait sous mes pieds.

Puis tu as ouvert les yeux. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau que ce dégradé du gris au bleu qui semblait mouvant dans tes pupilles. En vérité, je serais incapable de dire combien de couleur ils ont. Un millier au moins. Cela m'importait peu. Je pouvais me noyer dans leurs couleurs que j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes. Tu as entre-ouvert les lèvres, j'ai chuchoté ton nom. Tu t'es mise à hurler.

Je ne comprenais rien. Tu criais, criais, et moi je ne pouvais que répéter ton nom, seule mélodie qui m'avait maintenue en vie au long de cette semaine. Claire. Claire. Claire.

Et à cet instant, tu m'as tué. Alors que je croyais revivre, tu m'as porté le coup de grâce. Celui qui a percé mon cœur de part en part, celui qui m'a pendus un millions de fois, celui qui m'a noyé dans la cruauté de ses mots : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

À présent tu es là, et tu ne te souviens de rien. Ni du crash, ni de la plage, ni du beurre de cacahouète. Ni de moi. Je n'ai jamais douté du pouvoir des mots. Je savais qu'ils pouvaient enchanter, faire pleurer, survolter les foules, faire hurler, faire vivre mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ces trois seuls mots, soufflés par tes lèvres puissent me blesser aussi réellement qu'une balle de révolver.

Tu es là, à côté de moi, et tu me demande si je vais bien. Tu trouves que je fais une drôle de tête et que j'ai l'air malade. Alorss si j'avais une once du courage que je me targue d'avoir, je te répondrais sincèrement. Et je te dirais que non, je ne vais pas bien. Que j'ai envie de vomir en songeant à tout ce que tu as dû subir parce que je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger. Je te dirais que je suis ton ami et que j'aimerais être plus. Je te promettrais que je ne les laisserais jamais plus te faire de mal, que plus jamais ils ne s'approcheront de toi. Puis je capturerais tes lèvres et les ferais miennes.

Mais je n'ai pas ce courage-là. Alors je me contente de te sourire, de te mentir, et de te tendre ton journal intime. Celui que j'ai lu. Je suis désolé.

« Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. »


End file.
